freakcentralfandomcom-20200213-history
Heathern Ferne-Salem
Description The sweet smile on her dark pink lips is the first indication of the woman's usual temperment. A lovely face harmoniously blends her elven and human ancestry, lit with gleaming greenish-blue eyes. Sunlight seems to dance about her oceanic eyes in the long lashes that she peeks through out of an inherent bashfulness, and when she tosses her head to move her golden hair out of her gaze, it's clearly just that and not an attempt at a snide dismissal. Her creamy skin bears both the mark of sun- shading it to a deep honey shade- and the scars that her learned lifestyle has granted her. When she tilts her head, the light catches on the curved scars that speckle her throat, shoulders and upper chest: marks of human teeth, long since healed. Tall and curved in the manner of her human ancestry, she moves with a lithe, predatory grace when she is focused on a task or distracted by a thought. If she pauses to pay attention to what she's doing, her stride becomes slightly stilted, and she stops often to glance around, rather than simply letting her aqua gaze sweep the area. Her limbs are long and exceptionally toned from her endless hours of combat practice, and with her unselfconscious nature, she thinks nothing of wearing midriff-baring garments or open-weave leggings. To Heathern, it's all about the comfort of clothing, and she rarely gives much thought to what it looks like. The few gowns she does own- packed carefully into a special bag- are carefully fitted and light in colour and weight. When she does don something more elaborate, her skirts sweep fluidly with her long stride, and she combines feminine beauty with an unconscious elegance. ...at least until she forgets about propriety, grabs her skirts up and dashes after one of her friends, flashing her knee-high heavy boots as she goes. Personality The world has not spoiled her outlook yet. Perhaps her particular mental quirks aid her in resisting the usual jading lures, or perhaps Heathern simply doesn't possess thought processes to comprehend how people manipulate, decieve and hurt one another. Although she has her moments of suspicion- usually when reminded by a friend that she needs to show care in who she trusts- the blonde tends to readily accept whatever she's told, and bounce along with any suggestion whole-heartedly. The idea of being unfair is repellent to her, and she greatly dislikes people who cloak their intentions in pretty words. Forthright and honest, it's difficult for her to believe that others have a harder time with truth than she does. There is no one in the world Heathern loves more than her beloved shinobi no mono, Field Crow. Anything that would be required of her to keep him alive and content is immediately acceptable, and in her eyes, he can do no wrong. The ninja's pedastal in her estimation has been overshadowed, however, by the arrival of their son, Kasim Ferne Salem. With all the delight of new motherhood- strengthened by the grave disappointment and grief from her previous miscarriage- Heathern is enraptured of her son. Woe betide any who demonstrate any hostility towards the infant boy, for the Valkyrie would stop at nothing to keep her son alive, well and happy. There is no shame in being second to one's beloved and child, but many people share that space in the blonde's heart, for she's not yet learned how one prioritizes friends. Anyone who causes her greenish-blue eyes to light up with their presence can claim that title, such as Kojiro Hotarubi or Soshi Jitsuri, and requests- save those that could harm Field Crow or another friend- are immediately granted. Those who cheat, hurt or decieve her friends are likely to meet a cold blue gaze over a length of steel, as she believes whole-heartedly that friends defend one another without hesitation. Money doesn't quite register to her as important, although she knows life is difficult without it, and Heathern readily hands over her share of adventuring gains to others if she feels they've done more to earn it than she. Although she's not very bright, she's long since learned to accept that fact, and most of her waking hours are spent in practice: fighting, lock-picking, stealth, learning traps, exploring the lay of the land, riding, herbalism. Heathern is, admittedly, sensitive about her mental drawbacks, and blushes easily when someone scolds her for doing yet another thing that should've been thought through first. Recent events have ground that lesson in deeper than ever, and the look in her aqua eyes- once so immediately enthusiastic and delighted- is tempered by a glitter of fierce determination. Although she is slowly learning to be cautious in her immediate judgements of people, there is only so much one can do, and while Heathern struggles to keep her first instincts under control, a stranger is likely to meet a warm smile before they will see the look in her eyes that those who speak ill of her loved ones encounter. Pre-Game History Not every smile hides a dark and tragic past. If you asked Heathern Ferne about her childhood, there's nothing she'd consider tragic in it, despite the content of what she'd cheerfully describe. Born to Allister Ferne and his elven wife, Mariabielle (whom Allister called Heather because of her love for those soft purple flowers) the blonde baby girl emerged into the world smiling, even as her mother died from the day-long ordeal. Heathern never knew her birth mother, but formed a picture of her from the descriptions her older brother gave, and from the few times her father would wistfully mention the delicate elf. The woman Heathern grew up to call mother was a sturdy herbalist who assisted at her birth and served as wet nurse. Rebecca Sturbridge had lost her own illegititmate son not a fortnight prior to Heathern's birth, and it was a simple matter of acting as mother to the infant girl. During the care of Heathern, and her older brother Laribelln, Rebecca found Allister easily manipulated by a strong-willed woman, and marriage was a simple arrangement of seducing the farmer and demanding that he uphold her honour. (Never mind the dead son she'd born out of wedlock to the blacksmith.) Amidst such beginnings, Heathern took her first steps, learned her first word and came to view the world as a wonderous place, filled with things that were worthy of her awe. The small farm outside of Woodstead was somewhat isolated from the community, but Allister made friends with those around him, and while they wondered at his remarriage so soon following his beloved wife's death, Rebecca was accepted as was her right, and an accomplished healer, she became the other half of Allister's work team. Heathern showed a natural inclination towards plants and animals, spending most of her time in the barn with the horses her father trained as a sideline of work. Rebecca, thinking it would assure her stepdaughter a solid marriage, began teaching Heathern about healing herbs when she was just past the age to toddle about the front yard by herself. She had difficulty in prying the little girl away from the barn long enough to sit her down to teach her, but Heathern's natural interest in the world about herself made a laborious task a bit easier. The difference between Heathern and Laribelln- other than the obvious one- became more apparent as each year passed. Heathern was sunnily optimistic and absent-minded, apt to forget what she was doing in the middle of a task and wander off to find a flock of butterflies or sit with the horses. Laribelln was coolly determined and manipulative, learning early on that having a baby sister was an endeavour fraught with amusement. It was Laribelln who lured Heathern to try and walk across the barn roof when she was five, to try climbing down the well rope when she was six, to eat unripe gooseberries, drink algae-filled water and a number of other potentially harmful pranks. His sister was almost no challenge, save for the fact that he loved watching her eye him suspiciously before she'd brightly say "Okay!" and do as he told her. Despite the childish pranks that cost her scrapes, bruises, a few nights of a very upset stomach and repeated scoldings from her parents, Heathern adored her older brother, unable to see the sadistic streak that showed in him when he dealt with the horses their father took in. Although she developed a phobia of the jams cupboard that Rebecca filled every autumn- Laribelln had found that Heathern could be easily stuffed into it and kept locked inside for hours- Heathern was a happy child, if a bit on the flutterbudget side. It was Rebecca who drew Heathern's main trait to Allister's attention. If Heathern cared for something, she could focus. Wanting his daughter to have some sort of skill to help her through life, the middle-aged man began emphasizing to her how important life was, how beautiful it was. The girl's love of horses was handy in such a case, and by Heathern's ninth year, she was well on the way to becoming an expert rider. Every possible moment that wasn't diverted by Rebecca's healing lessons was focused on the horses, and Heathern wept every time one of them was sold. Her tears always dried quickly when her father explained how happy the horses would be with new families, but Laribelln would keep her awake for hours at night, whispering about the horrible things that the other people were doing to the horses. Before Heathern hit adolescence, she had developed night terrors. Unable to explain to her family the fears that gripped her in her sleep, Heathern could only sob and cry when she woke the household screaming night after night. In the midst of pregnancy, Rebecca wasn't inclined to be permissive or empathetic, and instead banished Heathern to the barn to sleep, stating the rest of the family couldn't be exhausted when they were attempting to make an honest living. Allister, worn from his expecting wife's demands, merely helped Heathern create a comfortable bed in the last empty box stall, and gave his daughter a sorrowful look before he trudged back into the house. It could have been a devastating blow, but Heathern learned something interesting during her nights in the barn. When she whimpered in her sleep, heralding the onset of a nightmare that would tear her throat from screaming, a horse would inevitably whicker, nudge her, thump a hoof or awaken her in some manner. She learned to draw on her mother's blood and sleep as little as possible, and many of the night hours in which her family slept, Heathern was roaming the nearby woods, watching what the world did when the sun set. Due to this nocturnal proclivity, Heathern was the only one awake when her stepmother's labour pangs began, and she was the one who hurried to get the sweet rush and willowbark to help with the labour. Laribelln was slow in saddling the horse, and by the time he returned with Rebecca's friend Emily, Allister was proudly holding his third son while Rebecca slept. Heathern beamed with delight when she was praised for her assistance, and Emily assured Allister that "this one'll have no problem gettin' married if she keeps up wit' what she's doin'." Heathern's thirteenth year came, and in late summer, as the moon waxed, so did the young girl, sprouting in height and beginning to develop the curves her mother had been too slight to carry. Rebecca, distracted with the demands of a young son, gave Heathern a cursory explanation regarding the facts of life, and when Heathern mentioned animals, she merely stated that was how things worked. Allister, beginning to suffer from the effects of a life of hard labour, relied more and more on Laribelln to handle the horses while he went about the careful task of ensuring the crops would produce. Heathern took it upon herself to assist her brother, disliking his rough-handed methods with the animals increasingly as the months passed. It was inevitable that the two personalities would clash, and in early autumn of Heathern's thirteenth year, the Ferne farm received Bill. A heavily built, beautiful chestnut stallion arrived on the farm with a rush of hooves and challenging neighs. The ranger who brought them the horse stated quite frankly that he was too wild for anyone to use, and if there was a chance to break him- someone had already tried, he mentioned, but the horse had broken the chains- they'd have to take it or simply use him to feed someone's hunting hounds. Heathern was enraptured by the lovely horse, and as she left her task of grooming a placid grey mare to go gaze at the new arrival, Laribelln began "introducing" himself to the stallion. His method of introduction involved the use of his pride and joy- a five and a half foot long whip. The first crack of the whip brought her out of the barn, and when Heathern saw the stallion rearing against the ropes holding him to the fence, blood showing on his flank from the whip's lash, she felt true rage for the first time in her life. Laribelln was honestly excited when his sister dove between him and the horse, ignoring the flailing hooves behind her, and demanded he put the whip down. A haze of sadistic delight overtook him, and Laribelln cracked the whip again, believing his sister would move. She never did, even when the whip tore through the developing muscle in her left arm, and snapped around to lay her shoulder open to the bone. Whether it was the scent of her blood that frightened the stallion, or the snap of the whip as Laribelln drew it back to strike again was impossible to say, but he reared and broke the ropes, lashing out at the air... and the half-elf girl standing protectively in front of him. Heathern turned at her father's alarmed shout in time to see the horse's hoof come down, and then she knew only peaceful darkness. Six months passed before Heathern came to full consciousness, and during that time, the family had believed she would die. Rebecca's care of the unconscious girl was perfunctory but thorough- she would never deliberately fail in caring for someone- and it was that care to which Heathern owed her life. She had closed her eyes to changing leaves and opened them to the last threads of winter, finding her body unresponsive to her desires. Six months abed had left her nearly skeletal and horribly weak, and Allister believed his daughter would never walk again. Laribelln, too busy teaching his young half-brother Richard how to tease the hunting dogs, ignored his sister for the most part, calling her a useless log and leaving it at that. Heathern, bereft of the outdoors she'd spent most of her life in, pined, making no effort to walk at all. Her mind had become even more absent, and she would forget a question right after it had been asked. All of the herbal knowledge Rebecca had fought so hard to instill in her seemed lost beyond recall, and Allister grew impatient with his daughter's inability to focus on anything. Heathern was left to her own devices while the family went about the task of living, and it was that which ultimately brought her back to her feet. The stallion whom had knocked her into a coma had broken loose afterwards, and although he'd been caught repetedly by Laribelln and Allister, he always escaped back into the forest. Heathern, returned to the barn to ensure sound sleep for the family, noticed that the stallion would sneak back over the fence and into the barn- left ajar for Heathern to get in and out as she needed- in order to eat the grain right out of the bins. Any bitterness towards the animal, if she'd ever felt it, faded during those long nights when she watched the thin horse come seeking food. An apple here, a carrot there... Little tidbits for the horse with her scent on them led the stallion Heathern called Bill to the box stall she slept in one night, and there began the slow rebuilding of both Heathern's body and confidence, and Bill's trust in people. Neither were easily done, and there were numerous setbacks, but Allister was astonished when he saw his daughter riding through the woods bordering their farm- riding, when they'd despaired of her ever walking without support- on the stallion they'd considered untamable. As Heathern entered her seventeenth year, she came into her full growth, shaped by the exercise she put herself through and her heritage. It was as a fully-grown young woman that Rebecca looked at her stepdaughter now, and the possibility of having Heathern married off and away from their farm became something she wanted firmly entrenched in reality. She sent word to her brother, a self-supporting woodsman, to assist her in shaping Heathern into a "proper" wife. Allister, aging visibly by the day due to some unknown illness, was reduced to hobbling about the farm, attending to what was within his abilities. It was Laribelln who ran the farm now, and he was too busy subduing horses and directing the hired help to pay much attention to his rather stupid sister. Even Richard, whom Heathern adored, had little time for her, preferring to trail after Laribelln, learning the ins and outs of how the farm was run. Rebecca's brother Corl arrived not long after spring, and it was to him that Rebecca turned Heathern's handling over to. Corl had been in and out of enough cities, and had a broad enough scope of experience that she believed he would do Heathern good. He was persistent enough to drive a thought firmly into her scattered mind, and firm enough to keep a handle on the girl who'd become very used to attending each day as she pleased. While she left Heathern to Corl's instruction, she began the campaign of haranguing Allister into seeking a proper husband for his only daughter. At first, Heathern was delighted to be accompanied on her usual wanderings by someone who had proper knowledge of the woods. Corl was patient in his explanations of how to find one's way, how to make a fire, to set up a proper tent, to fish, to approach woodland creatures. He was proud when Heathern learned to tease butterflies to her hands, befriend wild birds and make herself still enough to be ignored by even wary foxes. It was he who showed her how to prepare for a lengthy journey, find food where there was none immediately available, and how to preserve hides and smoke jerky. While Heathern learned as readily as she could, the bare essentials of his lessons were all that stuck. Her mind simply couldn't focus long enough to gain the ranger's extensive knowledge. As a year passed, Corl became frustrated. His patience wore thin against Heathern's constant repetitive questions, her forgetfulness and her lack of focus. Expressing his frustration to Rebecca only brought desperate pleading that he hang on long enough for her to cement the marriage Allister was trying to arrange. Rather than have Heathern ruin the negotiations, Corl took her on an extended trip into the forest to "test her knowledge." A fornight later, Corl returned, Heathern in tow and abruptly left, telling his sister that she was marriagable, but only just. Rebecca, irritated, scolded Heathern for a full week while the prospective husband was on his way, never dreaming that Corl had meant something else when he said that. For her part, Heathern never said anything about what happened in the forest, but her night terrors increased exponentially, until even Bill- her faithful companion- couldn't soothe her out of them. Jacob Waller arrived at the Ferne farm ready to meet his hoped-for bride, aglow with the description of her beauty that Rebecca had so carefully written. Meeting Heathern, he was profoundly disappointed. Not that she didn't live up to the elaborate description: her hair was like spun gold, her eyes were a beautiful bluish-green, and she was as wonderfully shaped as he had hoped. His disappointment came from the blank expression in her eyes when she looked at him, and her slow, absent-minded answers when he asked her questions. Without a flicker of regret, he told Allister that he had absolutely no desire to marry her and left without looking back. A season passed as Heathern recovered from what had happened in the woods. Or rather, a season passed as she forgot it, recalled it and forcibly forgot it again. Bill was her mainstay, and Heathern spent more time in the barn than she did in the house, talking to the horse and remaining happily oblivious to the stern discussions that took place between Rebecca and Allister after the candles were snuffed. Laribelln, busy with seducing his own wife-to-be, ignored the arguments, and Richard remained the spoiled baby of the family, insulated from the discontent that was increasing. Only to Heathern was it a surprise when her father hobbled out of the house one autumn morning and handed her a worn leather scabbard. She had strength, he told her, and she was brave enough to face danger, and foolish enough to not be afraid. It may not make her a place in the world, but it would give her something to start with. Allister avoided his daughter's blue eyes and told her to take his sword, take Bill and go. There was nothing for her here; no one would ever want to marry her, and she couldn't be trusted to do what the farm required. It was time for her to leave. In the worst possible position- knowing she lacked something, but being unable to help it- Heathern accepted her father's silent rebuke along with his old sword. Without a farewell to her stepmother or brothers, she saddled Bill and took what supplies were offered. Heathern looked back once when her father waved, and then her mind fluttered ahead to the adventure of riding off for a new experience. Despite the situation, the unspoken coldness in the family, the abrupt command to leave, Heathern didn't consider it a bad thing. She understood, in a way that had nothing to do with comprehension of language or concentration, that staying would have done no good, and leaving could bring no harm. Pertinent Connections * Field Crow -beloved and lover; she will do anything to keep the shinobi no mono safe, content and alive. No one and nothing comes before him in her heart and mind. Ten years to find him after he was forced by his clan to abandon herself and their son, and she would repeat it all over again just to have him in her life. -Angel's Award: Most Memorable Character / Greatest Character Development RP * Kasim Ferne Salem -her first child, born in the Temple of Vadriphose; although the child is still too young to show any personality, he is Field Crow's son, and that alone would assure her adoration... If she didn't already adore the child beyond all measure. * Kojiro Hotarubi -friend, brother, teacher, confidant; his opinion is given much weight in her mind, even if she does tease and treat him as she would an older brother. * Fignar Kestramark -father figure, teacher, friend; although he's gruff, she adores him, and takes his scoldings and lessons very seriously. -Angel's Award: Most Memorable Character Concept * Jitsuri Soshi -guardian, friend, teacher; he may be considered demon by others, but she believes in him fully; he stands side by side with Field Crow in her estimation. -Angel's Award: Greatest RP Creation Character * Escarioth Benneseph -travelling companion, friend; despite the tension between them due to Escarioth's feelings, she adores the puzzling elf and considers him a true friend. -Angel's Award: Unappreciated Character * Veronica Rena -Field Crow's younger sister; although there are numerous misunderstandings simply waiting to happen, this young woman is firmly under the blonde's dubious protection. Game History Highlights * Early Winter- arrived in Treegum from the lengthy journey from her father's home in Woodstead * Met Field Crow {Joachim Salem} and Kojiro Hotarubi in the Eye Woods while practicing combat on goblins * Began learning the finer points of swordplay and strategy from the shinobi no mono and samurai * Met Fignar while practicing her combat skills on rampaging kobolds * Encountered culture clash when learning more about Aisho from Field Crow * Met K'an while tending wounds on Field Crow in the Eye Woods * Sent her horse Bill back to Woodstead -Angel's Award: Strongest Solo Character Development *Fignar retires from adventuring *Met Grenisk Catlungsmasher while practicing combat *Questioned half of her known acquaintences in Treegum regarding Field Crow and Aisho *Endured a period of intensive training with Field Crow, Kojiro Hotarubi and Grenisk Catlungsmasher *Nearly died in the Savage Peaks of the Red Iron Mountains due to cannibal attack *Died in the Island Palace with Grenisk Catlungsmasher due to vampire attack. *Met the returned Jitsuri Soshi *Confessed her developing feelings for Field Crow to a number of acquaintences *Confessed her love for the shinobi to him in the Western Woods *Met Escarioth Benneseph during her combat training *Increased her training to include trap disarming and lock picking *Took a stand on the "oni" debate raging in Treegum over the banishment of Jitsuri Soshi *Recieved a magically enhanced sword as a gift from Kojiro Hotarubi for her achievements in combat training *Learned the nature of Silverdune and incurred a bounty of 6,000 gold on her head, wanted "alive and subdued." Field Crow and Jitsuri Soshi were named on the bounty for 5,000 gold each, with no specification as to alive or dead *Confirmed her pregnancy with Field Crow's child at the temple of Aushkia *Approached by Thaleles Darkshine regarding membership in the Stormwatchers *Miscarried due to death in the Yard of Souls -Angel's Award: Character Development RP Moment *Continued advancing her training with the help of Jitsuri Soshi, Field Crow and Escarioth Benneseph *Suffered the downfall of overconfidence in a series of near-death experiences while adventuring *Raised from a death in the Abandoned Catacombs with amnesia *Continued training despite the amnesia, relying on Field Crow and Jitsuri Soshi to assist -Angel's Award: Most Memorable RP Moment ~Field Crow: "Do you remember how I feel about you?" *Regained her memory in the Island Palace as a result of continual reminders and familiar places and people *Met the long-lost sister of Field Crow- Veronica Rena *Spoke with Thaleles Darkshine regarding membership in the Stormwatchers-dispatched to discover the reason for missing animals on the Carver farm *Defeated the forest demon with Jitsuri Soshi- earned membership in the Stormwatchers *Confirmed her second pregnancy at the temple of Aushkia *Followed Escarioth Benneseph into the desert- ambushed en route to Silverdune by a gang led by a man seeking to collect the bounty *Rescued by Field Crow, K'an and Escarioth Benneseph from the gang and ringleader *Made agreement with Field Crow to avoid all combat until the birth of their child *Trapped by the Mazabor the Dream Demon in a strange Limbo with Escarioth Benneseph- arranged the escape from Limbo and defeated Mazabor on the streets of Treegum *Gave birth to Kasim Ferne Salem in the Temple of Vadriphose in North Treegum *Assisted with arrangements to substitute another child for Kasim in response to threats against Field Crow made by a local crime boss -Angel's Award: Continuing Character Development RP Moment *Began searching for Field Crow after his disappearance shortly before the child switch was to take place. *Traveled with Jitsuri Soshi to her father's farm in Woodstead and left Kasim in her parents' care *Continued the world-wide search for the missing ninja, spending two years in the land of Aisho, and progressively searching on every continent over a span of ten years *Encountered a sorceress in the wilds of Valiyus who opened a portal to the plane she had scried Field Crow within *Traveled to the city of Thornspeak after passing through the portal with Jitsuri Soshi- leaving the town of Treegum and her son forever *Continued the decade-long search while encountering a mysterious trail of brightly painted fortune-telling cards, finding first the Empress and secondly, the High Priestess *Ended the search when she found Field Crow alive and well in an isolated grove north of Thornspeak after being given the Emperor card by a masked woman ~Angel's Award: Most Memorable Screenshot Moment *Recieved a sapphire necklace purchased in Cadbridge by Field Crow- carried by the ninja for the ten years they were separated. *In search of more information regarding the Tarot cards, she encountered a priestess of Ninea (a goddess native to the new plane she arrived in) and had a "dream" in which she spoke to the goddess *Gifted a Handmaiden's sword by an ancient priestess of Ninea *Suffered a dehabilitating migrane accompanied by a nose bleed- the worst headache yet *Took a peyote trip with Field Crow and a group of adventurers *Diagnosed with a terminal condition unless immediate action was taken; Nysk- a former elven beauty, now turned mind flayer- performed a drastic operation to remove the right hemisphere of her brain. -Angel's Award: Most Dramatic RP Moment *During the operation, traveled to Purgatory and various other locations- possibly dreaming, possibly not *Given a Tarot card {the Fool} by Ariel's acolyte, the masked woman Ophelia *Met Ariel, the goddess of mercy, and agreed to pursue the goddess's path of mercifcul guardianship *Awoke far ahead of expected time from the operation, alive and well, but weak from the physical stress *Began the process of rehabilitation with Field Crow's help *Adopted the surname of Salem despite the lack of formal marriage vows between herself and Field Crow Category:Elsewhere